


World of the Dead

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves the world he’s creating</p>
            </blockquote>





	World of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \--Arakawa owns them  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- during the war
> 
> **Warning** \-- Kimbley being Kimbley  
>  **Author’s Note** \-- written for the music meme and for fanfic_bakeoff on livejournal

Kimbley couldn’t quite keep his grin to himself. Sprawling before him and Flame was the world of the dead. They had done this, turning the Ishbalan world into rubble, fire and blood. How beautiful this world was. Kimbley could keep creating like this forever if he was allowed. The only detriment to that at the moment was the vicious heat beating down from a cloudless sky.

He glanced over at Flame. There was no joy on the man’s face, just a void. The dead had more expression than Mustang had at the moment. Kimbley hoped that Flame wouldn’t turn out to be delicate like Strongarm had. He had no respect for men like that, helping the enemy, weeping over the dead. This was war. What had the man expected?

“We’re done here,” Mustang rasped.

Kimbley wanted to argue but how did one dispute perfection? There would be another area to add to this desolate world he was creating soon enough. He could hardly wait.


End file.
